Dylan Striver
Life Before Warehouse Dylan Striver was a hurt child. He lived in Los Angeles, CA and surfing was his life. One day while going down to the beach at the age of 12, a group of teens from town followed him down to the pier and started to brutally harass him. They continued to harass him until a lifeguard came to his aid. While this was going on, he noticed an African-American woman with hair resembling a beehive walk down the beach. She winked at him and then disappeared into the horizon. He received his distant cousin Kurt Cobain's necklace, which caused him emotional and physical pain. This prompted Warehouse agents to retrieve it. During the mission, the agents recieved a call to bring the boy back with them, intruducing him to the Warehouse. Life At Warehouse Dylan Striver came to Warehouse 13 after nearly five years of torment and bullying through high school because of his sexuality. At the Warehouse, many unique abilities began to develop that relied on the impact of emerging artifact abilities. He is a participant in numerous activities and organizations besides being employed at the Warehouse. Other than his work based subjects he ventures to vast places, he reads and writes frequently, and enjoys protecting the Dark Vault, soothing artifacts and nurturing his two cats Bojangles and Crash. Dylan was soon transferred from Agent work to file digitalization, to prevent him from interacting with the artifacts without permission despite repeated orders to cease doing so. On May 18th, he was banished form the Warehouse by the effects of the Van Dorean Brush Duplicate. Some hour or so later, several people forgot him simultaniously, leading agents to believe that the Quantum Bus had managed to track him down. Personality He was a smart boy and did not get attached to people easily. If he encountered a rapist or murder he would go berserk. He used to be a flirt until agent Sandy set him straight. Achievements *Banned with the Van Dorean Brush Duplicate *Casualty of The Quantum Bus Artifacts Collected *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Maya Angelou's First Poem *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Shirley Temple's Tap Shoes *Almond Joy *Jim Henson's Glasses *Red, Blue, and Yellow Balloon *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Marshmellow from Total Drama Island *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll *Nat Turner's Knife Abilities Dylan had the ability to feel peoples pain & suffering and could communicate with emotion-related artifacts. *He could tell if someone's aura was good or bad. *He could turn someone who was upset or miserable happy. Relationships *Artifacts- a very good connection. *Agent Felix Draco- What nobody knew is that Dylan loved his authority and he was a turn on for him. He would often blush around him. He got over him due to a relationship between them never happening. *Aden Taylor- He was a good friend and helper to him and until the banning incident. *Mary Melinoe- Didn't really like Dylan. *Juan Miguel- Dylan had a major crush on him after Aden cancelled their date. This crush was not reciprocated, as Juan heavily despised Dylan, and is happy he has now dissapeared. *Rick Palmer- He loved to boss Dylan around. Trivia *Kurt Cobain was his distant cousin. *He loved musicals and had a phenomenal voice. He would occasional sing around the Warehouse. *He looked like a combination of Taylor Lautner and Daniel Radcliffe. Category:Ex Agents